


Hotel Complaints and Grievances Raised (PODFIC)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: 911/Buddie podfics [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Miscommunication, Morning After, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: After a night out with the 118, Eddie wakes up with Buck naked in bed, and a barrage of feelings to face.Have the fic read to you if your eyes are suffering today... this is an audio file, 18 minutes long, and I didn't shout 😘
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 911/Buddie podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569835
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Hotel Complaints and Grievances Raised (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotel Complaints and Grievances Raised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689761) by [asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/pseuds/asexual-fandom-queen). 



> Many thanks to the author for granting permission for this recording, and thank you to the gods for a peaceful house whilst I recorded it.
> 
> For anyone suffering like Eddie, hangover cures are listed [here](https://www.healthline.com/nutrition/best-hangover-cures/) 😘

Click the link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12_9ThrjeuMIGaHCv5_hlEkGgqTDIf2T1/view?usp=drivesdk) to access the audio file.

I'm also found on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/189993664648/hotel-complaints-and-grievances-raised-podfic)


End file.
